


Young Jealousy

by fruitdaehwi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College, Fluff, High School, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitdaehwi/pseuds/fruitdaehwi
Summary: Daehwi and Jinyoung are high school sweethearts.Just like in any other couple, there are moments of jealousy.





	Young Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely proofread...don't hate me

It was a chilly, autumn day.  
Daehwi and Jinyoung had been dating since freshmen year, meaning it had already been two years. Two years of uncontrollable affection for one another.

They were walking to school hand in hand, fingers interlocked, feeling each other’s warmth.  
Fidgeting with Jinyoung’s sleeve, Daehwi was slowly reducing their proximity.  
Jinyoung loved the churning sensation in his stomach whenever Daehwi came closer to him, and the way he helplessly tried to mask his rosy cheeks, an obvious sign of his embarrassment, making him even cuter. 

"College guys are really cool, aren’t they?" Daehwi said, out of the blue, smiling to himself. Jinyoung frowned in response to his words. 

He wasn’t jealous.  
He was just...concerned. 

Knowing how Park Woojin, a very good looking guy that lived next door to Daehwi, came to visit him every week made him feel uneasy, especially because he was one of those college guy Daehwi would find attractive for sure.  
The thought of him, alone every week with his boyfriend made him boil with anger.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks into school, Jinyoung and Daehwi were getting busier and busier as 3rd year seniors.  
Daehwi with his music club and Jinyoung with his football team.  
They’d always wait for each other once their activities ended, to then grab a quick bite and head home together, holding hands as always.

One day though, Daehwi told Jinyoung not to wait for him, as he presumably already made plans somewhere else. The older boy didn’t read too much into it, and focused on his football practice instead.

After a tiresome day of training, Jinyoung finally got home, reaching for his phone after coming out of a cold shower.  
He missed his boyfriend’s cute face, although they’d already seen each other in the morning, so he decided to text him.

After sending Daehwi a sweet goodnight message, Jinyoung scrolled down Instagram feed to see a photo of his dear boyfriend, the love of his life, his Daehwi posing with Park Woojin, in what seems to be his bedroom.

Daehwi looked cute, as always, but Woojin was annoyingly as good looking as him. Jinyoung knew he shouldn’t feel threatened, but Park Woojin was the typical college hottie, he couldn’t help but to feel inferior to him. What infuriated him the most was how close the two looked in the photo.

That night, Jinyoung went to sleep with a heavy heart, as there was no reply from Daehwi to his texts.

The next day, Jinyoung found some courage and decided to confront the younger boy (more like he just wanted to see him because he hadn’t seen his ethereal face for more than 20 hours).

After searching for almost 2 hours, he spotted a figure, wearing an oversized Burberry hoodie, which looked identical to his own.  
Oh, because it really was Jinyoung’s.  
He finally found Daehwi, wearing the hoodie he had left in his place couple of weeks before. He looked cute.

"Daehwi-ah" he called out, approaching as fast as he could him, his heart beating as if he hasn’t seen his boyfriend for weeks.  
"Later hyung, I’m busy. Don’t follow me" the younger said, hurriedly walking away from Jinyoung. 

This kept happening for the rest of the week, Daehwi was clearly avoiding his boyfriend.

If Jinyoung didn’t feel heartbroken before, he clearly was at that point.  
He missed the boy so much.

So he decided to approach him in a place where he wouldn’t be able to suddenly run away from: his own house. 

He wanted to give him a surprise visit. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It was five in the evening.  
The cold breeze was numbing Jinyoung’s senses, and his uneasiness made him feel even more spaced out. All he could think about was Daehwi’s bright smile, his sweet voice and his warmth.

Once he reached his lover’s house, he found the door unlocked. Having previously received permission to do so, he entered the house with no notice.

The sight in front of his eyes as he stepped into the living room made him loose his composure.  
Woojin and Daehwi were sitting together on the sofa, watching a movie and sharing a blanket. It looked almost as if they were cuddling.

"It should be me there" Jinyoung mumbled, his glare piercing through Woojin.

The latter grasped the situation, slowly getting up to turn off the TV. He could sense Jinyoung was unhappy about his lover chilling with another guy.

Woojin tried to battle a smirk, feeling entertained at the sight of Jinyoung being jealous over Daehwi. He concluded that the younger boy didn’t t need his love consultancy anymore, as be could tell that the both of them will finally have their sweet time after resolving their concerns. 

"I’m going home, you two seem to have a lot to discuss about" Woojin said cheekily, proceeding by getting out the house, making sure to lock the door.

"So..." Jinyoung started, staring intensely at Daehwi to avoid suddenly snapping at him. Not as in shouting, but more like to avoid suffocating him with hugs. He just missed the boy so much.

"Can you explain to me what I just saw?" the older boy continued, not noticing the way he folded his arms and started to restlessly tap his foot against the wooden floor.

Daehwi found Jinyoung fuming with anger extremely cute.

"Hyung, are you jealous?" Daehwi asked, slightly tilting his head, clearly delighted by Jinyoung’s reactions.

Jinyoung hated to admit Daehwi was right.  
He was jealous, extremely jealous.

As the older boy’s mouth gaped, Daehwi continued "The reason why I met Woojin hyung is because I needed relationship advice. You see, he was coaching me in what to do in different situations"

"So, what did he teach you to do in this case?" Jinyoung replied, still feeling a little annoyed.

"This" Daehwi said, before closing the distance between him and Jinyoung, connecting their lips.

He was kissing him.  
It was sudden, temperate but electrifying. 

Daehwi’s hands were wrapped around Jinyoung’s neck for support. He was trying not to get carried away with the moment, slightly holding back.  
The hairs on the back of Jinyoung’s neck were standing, his hands slowly reaching for Daehwi’s waist, responding to the soft kiss. 

As they slowly parted their contact, they couldn’t help but to stare at each other. 

Daehwi’s eyelashes were fluttering at every blink, Jinyoung's brown orbs were gleaming. The love they felt for one another couldn’t be described.

"I missed doing this with you" Jinyoung revealed.  
"I thought we were going back to the first step, we didn’t do anything but holding hands for months" he continued, a soft chuckle escaping his mouth.

"I guess we’ll be doing it more often then, since you’ve been demanding it" Daehwi said with a flirtatious tone, making Jinyoung feel flustered. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold, winter day.  
Jinyoung and Daehwi were walking to school, holding hands as usual.

"Do you still find college guys cool?" The older boy asked, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

"No, I prefer football players now" Daehwi replied, flashing a cute smile at Jinyoung, his rare dimple showing.


End file.
